


Reacting to "Must be doin somethin right" by Bill Currington

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Skeleys reacting to the song "Must be doin somethin right" by Bill CurringtonUnderfell Sans(Red)





	Reacting to "Must be doin somethin right" by Bill Currington

(Mention on nsfw near the end)( ~words here=song~ )

Red and his datemate were on their way back from datenight, driving his car with the radio on. As they passed under a street light, the light illuminated the car, 'my angel' he thought and Red blushed when s/o looked his way. S/o giggled as Red whipped back around to face the road. As they passed under another street light a slow beat started from the radio, Red disnt catch the lyrics at first.

~Heaven knows there's some many ways a man can go wrong~

Red blushed more when his datemate reached over and took his right hand from the steering wheel and held it gently. Red nervousness relaxed a little and s/o sighed happily.

~I must be doing something right i just heard you sigh~

Red peaked over at s/o and they were lip singing along with the song.

~Dont know what i did to earn a love like this, but baby i, must be doing something right~

S/o gently squeezed his hand a little when they nocited him peaking and began to sing along out loud.

~Anywhere you wanna go, baby show me the way~

Red hesitantly joined in with a soft smile on his face and hearts in his eye lights.

~I'm open to suggestions, mmm, whatever you say, tonights about giving you what you want, whatever it takes. Girl, i hope i'm on the right road, but judging by the smile on your face~

The song was long finished by the time they returned home but the song remained in his head all night. When they made love that night it was so full of affection and love it made him wanna cry, in a good way. Before him amd s/o fell asleep he managed to slip out "dont know what i did to earn a love like this, but babe i must be doin somethin right."

Red added the song to his 'reminders of s/o' playlist the next morning.


End file.
